Various types of bottles or containers have been developed in the past that include a closure to provide selective dispensing of liquid from the container. Typically, the closure is removably attached to the neck of the container so a user can remove the closure to add liquid, powders, ice or other products into the container. The closure is then screwed or snapped onto the neck of the container to provide a generally watertight and leak-proof seal.
When a user desires to drink liquid from the container, the closure may be removed by unscrewing the closure to provide access into the reservoir of the container. The user drinks from an opening formed by the neck of the container and then replaces the closure onto the container to re-seal the container.
For outdoor activities, such as biking or hiking for example, it is oftentimes desirable to have a closure provided with a push/pull type spout. With this type of spout, a slidable or movable spout portion is mounted on a stem portion wherein the spout portion may be pulled in an upward direction to open the spout and pushed in a downward direction to close the spout. A flip top protective cover may be mounted to the closure to protect the spout from damage or contamination from dirt or other debris when the cover is closed. The spout is accessed by moving the cover to an open position to thereby expose the spout which is then opened by the user by pulling on the spout.
While the closure types described above provide many advantages to users, especially those involved in sports, hiking or other activities, there is still a need for an improved closure having a liquid dispensing opening or spout that allows the closure to be readily grasped by a user or attached to another article through suitable attachment hardware while providing a cover for the opening or spout. There is also a need for an improved closure that provides quick and convenient access to, and/or opening of, the opening or spout with minimal manipulation of the closure by a user.